Bring It Back
is the twelfth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kagami is dreaming about how they won their practice match against Kaijō, and he wakes up holding his teacher's head. Due to this, he is sentenced to go to the teachers' room after class. Kagami complains why the teacher didn't notice Kuroko while the latter was sleeping. Hyūga is sleepy too as Riko notices that playing a team with a member of Generation of Miracles is not a joke. Izuki, Mitobe, and Koga are also sleepy after their game against Kaijō. Later, Kagami receives a text from Riko that all first years should gather at the second years' floor during lunch break. As they all gather, Riko tells them to buy the Special Sandwich which is said to bring luck for anyone that eats it. Kagami underestimates this task; furthermore, Hyūga orders them to bring the sandwich back for lunch, or they will increase their training by three times. Izuki tells them to hurry or the sandwich will be out of stock. As they are about to buy that sandwich, they are surprised by the crowd gathered to buy the sandwich. Kawahara tries to go first, but he fails. Fukuda notes that it's impossible to get through with some guys with huge muscular power and bodies like sumo wrestlers. Kagami is interested by what Fukuda said, so he tries to get in, but he also fails. Everyone on the first year tries to buy together, but they also fail except for Kuroko who has already bought the sandwich. Everyone is amazed that Kuroko bought it. Kagami asks Kuroko how he bought it; Kuroko explains he let himself to get pushed with the flow of the crowd, ended up in the front, asked for the sandwich, and gave the money. Kuroko gives the sandwich to Kagami, leaving him and the three other first years amazed. Afterwards, they meet at the rooftop. Izuki says that the sandwich is for them since they worked hard for it. They decide Kuroko should take the first bite since he's the one who got it. After tasting it, an unexpected expression appears on Kuroko's face (but it is not shown). Everyone tastes the sandwich except for Kagami who brings out a 100 cm sandwich. They all then gather in the gym; Hyūga tells them that the Interhigh will start soon and mentions the strongest school in their district which is Shūtoku High and also has one member of the Generation of Miracles: Midorima. Kagami asks Kuroko if he knows this guy; Kuroko replies that it's not something to believe with just words. The Generation of Miracles have exceptional talents-- if Kise improved a lot, so can the other four members. They are about to start their training and Kagami notices Riko is missing. Hyūga says that their first opponent was training nearby, so she went out to check them out. As Riko observes their training, she comments that they will lose at the first match. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured Techniques used Navigation